Miss Fierce
Cheshire_003.jpg|"I'll cut your heart out..." 1787647-birds_of_prey_67__03_.jpg Apperance Miss Fierce aka Erica is a woman of boundless beauty and death defying skill. She is of asian and Native american descent, which shows very well in her figure, and promiant facial features that need no form of make up to show face how pretty she is. She is a 32 D, all breast, no waist, with curvy hips, and flowing black hair, wh ich she keeps very well conditioned or tied up for conventional means in combat. She is a rewknown martial artist, and dresses as such, caring rarely for fancy or formal wear. 05-Cheshire.jpg 6e72e8f2ad86fa73f8f749b8ea8c9257.jpg 57af1edfcd581b8d32d21579655c4fd3.jpg 260331_113221482101043_74687_n.jpg 1380733352-mass-effect-diana-allers-by-xjoeyx-d5pcfdr.jpg Cheshire_DCUO_001.jpg Cheshire.png b38337833f33c6b770f9e18c6f874f06.jpg d76b04ece05939511388c55283ef09ff.jpg 1230305-tnsv2_cv26_02.jpg 158494-117579-lady-shiva.jpg 988104-robin_002.jpg 858159-b_616_19.jpg Lady_Shiva_0007.jpg Richard_Dragon_0004.jpg Cheshire_0.jpg tartb0001.jpg 3074738-3.png Behavior/Personality *Power Hungry *Instigator *cocky *Prestigius *Priviliaged *Ruthless *Heartless Roleplay Allignment 'Nuetral Evil' A neutral evil villain does whatever she or he can get away with. They are aways out for themself, pure and simple. They shed no tears for those they kill, whether for profit, sport, or convenience. They have no love of order and holds no illusion that following laws, traditions, or codes would make her any better or more noble. On the other hand, They do not have the restless nature or love of conflict that a chaotic evil villain has. Some neutral evil villains hold up evil as an ideal, committing evil for its own sake. Most often, such villains are devoted to evil deities or secret societies. Neutral evil beings consider their alignment to be the best because they can advance themselves without regard for others. Neutral evil is the most dangerous alignment because it represents pure evil without honor and without variation. The personal code of a neutral evil character may look like this: 1. You shall lie to advance yourself. 2. You shall harm the innocent to advance yourself. 3. You shall kill to advance yourself. 4. You shall not aid the weak. 5. You shall honor those who are stronger. 6. You shall follow the law only to advance yourself. 7. You shall betray friends, family, community, and nation to advance yourself. 8. You shall not aid those who protect the weak. 9. You shall not show mercy to enemies. 10. You shall seek unlimited power over others. 'Occupation/Class' Occupation: Martial Artist Rank: 5 time GMAF champion 'Fighting Style' Erica is one of the finest human combatants Earth has ever known. She trained in the US for various martial arts for 10 years. She has mastered 127 styles of martial arts including Muay Thai, Escrima, Krav Maga, Capoeira, Savate, Yawyan, Taekwondo, Judo, Jujitsu, Ninjitsu, Kendo, Fencing, Kenjutsu, Kali, Bojutsu, Francombat, Boxing, Kickboxing, Hapkido, Wing Chun, Parkour, Shorin Ryu, Silat, Chin Na, Kyudo, Aikido, Varma Ati, Jeet Kune Do, Shaolin, Ba Gua, Hung Gar, Tai Chi, Kung Fu, Kenpo, and Karate. Her primary form of combat is an idiosyncratic admixture of Tae Kwon Do, Judo, Muay Thai, Kickboxing, Karate, Boxing, Jujitsu, and Ninjitsu. Base Style:Karate Karate is a martial art developed back wayyy before the war in the Ryukyu Islands in what is now Okinawa, Japan. It developed from the indigenous martial arts of Ryukyu Islands (called te (手), literally "hand" tii in Okinawan) under the influence of Chinese martial arts, particularly to that of the Fujian White Crane.Karate is a striking art using punching, kicking, knee strikes, elbow strikes and open hand techniques such as knife-hands, spear-hands, and palm-heel strikes. In some styles, grappling, throws, joint locks, restraints, and vital point strikes are also taught.A karate practitioner is called a karateka (空手家). This is for everyone who simply wants to be a powerful diciplined fighter. Like the other two styles, this base style can be branched into something much more powerful later on. With this style your more than likely much more intelligent the average bear and you can really dish out some damange. Like Ninjutsu above, you need to state where you learned this style in your bio. Flow of Battle: Sei A Sei type martial artist hides his intention to fight, instead focusing on sensing his/her environment, then releases it quickly in reponse to danger. According to the manga, it actually means that this type of martial artist fights not with power or anger, but with talent, skills, and wit. There are some Sei fighters who move onto the Satsui no Hadou. Densuke Mifunae has mastered the art of Sei to it's highest level. A Sei type martial artist fights not with power or anger, but with skill and wit. This principle requires a state of calmness and a clarity of mind. *'Ryūsui Seikūken' is an advanced form of the original Seikūken. Instead of extending the radius of the Seikūken, it turns that principle inward, reducing it to a thin layer above the skin to dodge the opponent's attacks at the last possible second. This principle is necessary because dodging at the final moment before an attack hits saves time and energy. An absolutely calm mind is necessary to be able to use it, as even a slight degree of emotion will disrupt the technique. This technique involves understanding one's opponent and feeling their rhythm. The user may be able to sense the nature of their opponent's spirit and inadvertently lose concentration based on what they discover. There are 3 levels in of Ryūsui Seikūken. These levels could also be thought of as steps in a sequence to the next level: #'First Level: '''Read the opponent's flow. #'Second Level: Combining the opponent's movements with your own. #'Third Level: '''Overpower the opponent by anticipating his moves and use his flow against him before he even thinks of it. 1505052-image2.jpg tumblr_l5cu1pZGJB1qbujox.jpg 891d2cd9dcf9c679d0e71444ec232f73.jpg 589926-richarddragon138.jpg 858150-fhhhh.jpg Lady_Shiva_0003.jpg Lady_Shiva_0001.jpg i3z3br.jpg w7zypl.jpg tumblr_m9i4guRHjn1qlrpiko1_500.jpg 'Polymath She has studied Biology, Technology, Mathematics, Physics, Mythology, Geography, & History. Gained degrees in Criminal Science, Forensics, Computer Science, Chemistry and Engineering by the time she was 21. She has mastered Diverse Environmental Training, Security Systems, and illusion/sleight of hand by the time she was 23. She gained even more degrees in Biology, Physics, Advanced Chemistry, and Technology by the time she was 25. She has learned Forensic, Medical Sciences, Expanded Computer and Engineering Sciences. She Has also learned Advanced New Development in Forensic and Medical Sciences. 'Chi Base' (Optional) Physical: Physical is the ability to use aura to increase the natural abilities of an object or one's own body.Therefore,Physical chi users are able to greatly increase their physical attack and defense and are best suited for close-ranged melee combat. Physical chi usage is the most balanced category, allowing users to spread themselves evenly between offense and defense and become very strong using only simple abilities. One of the examples of more complex Enhancement abilities include enhancing one's healing factor. (out of battle) Mental: Mental chi is the ability that focuses on brain activity and perception. It dictates the thought process, often reaching higher enlightments, new thoughts, even patterns, and stratigies that may have seemed impossible to comprehend or do before. Such a thing can allow the brain to be comprehensive of ones surroundings, and focus ones senses, and preform complex theories and unlock storage in the brain that was never previously avalible. this change is not permanant, and is onlly a temporary burst for a prolonged chi time period. Fortification: Foritification chi is the art of using ones chi as an extension of themselves literally by using their chi to shroud physical objects and make them stronger/sharper. This is mainly used on external objects to make walls, and anything someone can physically touch stronger and more resileant. This can be applied to the physical body, but only on the level of the skin, unlike the physical chi users. With this, one would gain hardened skin, sort of like a dermal skin almost, that would make the user impact resistent to a degree. This however does not outright stop kenetic force, and will still hurt the skin, but it's the main reason this specific chi control is bread for objects. 'Chi Form' The Chikara no Hadou (also known as Surge of Power) is Gouken's toned-down derivation of the infamous Satsui No Hadou (殺意の波動, literally "Surge of Murderous Intent"); a main difference is that the killing intent was removed. So basically, the same thing as the Dark Haudou, strength is the same with gain, but you don’t have the killing intent. True masters of this skill are so in tuned with nature they can even levitate to a certain degree.One the warrior is fully aware of their state of being within light hadou and has come to a state of ballance with themself, and their past. A select group of human beings trained in the Martial Arts, go through the process of "breaking" and "rebuilding" themself up, clensing themself of impure emotions, feelings and past events in their life. 'Weapon of Choice' Hands & Body Allies/Enemies Allies *Cobra *Yamihauru Clan *Harpies *GMAF Association 'Background' Born into poverty, Erica grew up in the streets of Bangkok Thailand, where she was trained in the art of dance. Her parent's were poor and coudln't afford to pay for her classes, but she was so natrually gifted the teacher would give her free lessons in the hopes that she would grow up to represent all that is beautiful in thailand. She continued these dance routines until the age of 9 years old, where she was offered a scholarship to japan. While not particularly chinese or thai, it was hard for her to fit in but she managed to do so anyway. taking the free schooling, she went on to graduate, and take on the world of academics...until she found her calling She was forced into a fight one day but was particularly and unatrually gifted in the arts of combat. The Karate coach saw this and offered her a chance to train with him in his dojo. She denounced the opportunity being a pacifist at heart, but eventually thought it over, and figured it would help her rocords for getting into a better school. Thus throughout her high school career she partook in martial arts and only became better...and better....and better. She became so good, not only was she clearly superior to her teachers, but she was defeating grandmaters and shaolin monks who'd had years worth of training at just age 19. She graduated school, but instead of college, she became a professinal martial artist, and became quite reknonwn in the world of combat fighting. She was always challenged, and defeated every single challenge she ever came across. the only problem she ever had was not being able to challenge Keyth Tasanagi, Damian Yun, or Densuke Mifunae, big time contenders in the older GMAF copetitions, along with Shira Hanako and Kyoko Kita. She missed out, but never stopped training. Because of her apptitude for the arts, learning chi control was childsplay to her, she was a living martial prodigy, and even in tough spots has never outright "lost" a fight in her entire carrer. She now cascades between exhibitions, tournements, and hired work often to bodygaurd people, or defeat people of certain uneeded stature. She does what she wants, when she wants, but recently because of the triad involvment, and a man named Cobra, she's been having more trouble than it's worth. She chooses to stick around and see what the fuss will be about, but is never bothered none the less. PeakHuman System *100 Percent Muscle Usage *Peak Human Intelligence Omega gene level ( THIS CAN ONLY BE EDITED BY AN ADMIN but your more then welcome to take a look. ) CLick here -> Omega gene scanner 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji, Chairman Yun Category:3rd Gen NPC Category:Martial Artist Category:GMAF Category:Hadou Master